1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to container lids, and more specifically to lids having multiple openable portions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of containers and lids are available. However, available containers and lids suffer from various drawbacks. In some cases, a lid can either be secured to the container to fully close the container or be completely removed from the container to open the container. These lids do not allow the container to be partially opened, and can allow the lid to be misplaced when separated from the container. Some lids allow partial opening of a container, but provide access to the container from only one location or direction or only open a small area of the container. Some of the embodiments disclosed herein overcome one or more of the disadvantages mentioned above.